I luv you
by twilite4eva
Summary: ok so jacob and nessie have some explainin to do to bella and edward. What do they wanna tell them? Will edward flip and KILL jake? The only way to find out is to read & review & enjoy!
1. surprise, surprise

**Author Note: Ok so here's the first chapter of I 3 You. JxN. BxE. AxJ. and all the other regular couples. Make sure you review =]**

**_Disclaimer:_ I dont own twilight or any of the characters...but if Stephenie Meyer wants to share Who am i to object.**

**Nessie POV**

**Chap.1~ "Surprise Surprise"**

"Ness we don't have to tell them now you know," Jacob whispered in my ear as we walked hand in hand up my front steps.

"I think we should…my dad's going to find out sometime. I mean its not like I can block this out of my head forever." I sighed.

"Ok but if my head gets ripped off today make sure you put on my gravestone **'THIS IS ALL OF RENESEMEE CARLIE'S FAULT'" **he chuckled but I could tell it was forced.

I elbowed him in his ribs, "Cut it out Jake you know he wont do that,"

"Yeah," he said sarcastically. "But your dad sure wouldn't mind helping Bella do it." He stopped walking we had reached the top of the steps.

I turned to him and said, "I love you and I would never let them harm you. _ever._" I gently kissed him on the lips and then we made our way into the house. I could hear my father playing the graceful lullaby he had made for my mother when the first met. But it cut off in the middle of a note and he was in front of me in a flash.

He whispered to us and I could hear the rage in his voice as he began to beg, "Please. Please tell me this is some cruel joke,"

My mother then walked from out of the kitchen and said, "Hey kids how was your--," she cut off when she saw how my father was angrily glaring at the love of my life and the father of my unborn child. "What the hell's going on in here?" she questioned as her voice rose an octave or two.

I moved away from my father and walked towards my mother, "Uhmm…well mom…you see er…" I was scrambling to find the right words. But couldn't. Sentences were popping into my head. '_Yepp mom so Jake screwed me and now I'm Prego.' _Nope couldn't say that. '_So me and Jake were foolin around…a little nothing turned into a something when I put on some Victoria's Secret Lingerie that Aunt Alice bought for me, and it was well…AMAZING.' _Hell no I couldn't say that. But it wasn't until my father had Jacob in a choke hold that I realized that he had just heard everything I was saying in my mind.

My dad was screaming now as he began to raise Jacob off the ground in a deathly chokehold, "YOU DIRTY MONGREL. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU."

"DAD LET GO OF JACOB!" I was screaming now too. This was all happening to fast. "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!!" this was all to much. Everything was moving to fast. The room was spinning and I couldn't keep up. I felt my knees buckle and the last thing I saw was feet shuffle toward me as the floor got closer. Then darkness closed in over me and I was out.

**Ha ha Ha... Dont you just 3 Cliffhangers!! I know I do...I'll Promise to Update Today, but only if you promise to REVIEW. Thanx 4 reading. Hope you liked it ^^ **


	2. she's, she's

**Bella's POV**

**Chap.2~ "she's-she's…"**

It was just another regular day of my forever and ever with my love ,Edward. Currently, I was in the kitchen just straightening things up to pass the time. Edward was playing my lullaby on his piano and I badly wanted to run up to him and say _'Just take me away now Edward. Take Me.' _But I had to hold my composure and wait for tonight. Ahhhhhh tonight would be fun. Maybe we could try something new…I could put on a….no I'm not even going to put on anything… _Ohh stop it Bella, Renesemee will be home soon. Pull it together._

I heard the door open and decided to go greet my daughter. From the smell of it I could tell that she was with Jacob. Then I heard Edward stop playing. He must have went to greet Nessie and Jake, too. That's kind of new. He had once explained to me how as Nessie had begun to grow older that Jacobs thoughts toward her were becoming more _intense. _That was the word he used 'intense'. From then on he had begun to distance himself from Jacob. But I just told him that that would be expected. His voice was filled with rage and I think I heard disgust. He began to plead, "Please. Please tell me this is some cruel joke,"

I shook off the thought and convinced myself that I had imagined him saying that. I walked into the foyer and said "Hey kids, how was your--," I cut off when I saw Edward glaring at Jake with fury and rage. "What the hell's going on in here?!" I could hear my voice raise a couple of octaves.

Nessie walked over to me, going around the two most important men in her life and said, "Uhmm…well mom…you see er…". I had no idea where she was going with that. I didn't even want to think about what she might say. She cut off and I could tell she was thinking. A couple of seconds passed by with Nessie still staring at me with her doubtful brown eyes. Then Edward grabbed Jacob.

He thrust him against the door, which I heard crack, and held him around his neck. He was lifting him higher to the point where Jacobs feet were dangling off the floor. Edward then was screaming in Jacob's face, "YOU DIRTY MONGREL. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Then Nessie whipped her head around towards her furious father and the love of her life and she was yelling too. ""DAD LET GO OF JACOB!" and then she said. "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!!"

"Edward let him go!" my voice was calm but authoritive. Edward listened and set Jake down, who had sank to the floor gasping for air. Then Nessie turned to me and I watched her eyes rollback in her head and her knees buckle. I caught Renesemee in my arms and carried her over to the couch where I laid her down gently. Edward was right behind me and I could see Jacob scrambling to his feet as he cried out , "NESSIE!" his eyes were filled with horror. I guess he felt how I felt helpless. My daughter had just fainted and the best I could do was catch her and put her on a couch. _1 best mom award goes to Mrs. Isabella Cullen… NOT. _

I was snapped out of the thought when Edward began calling for Carlisle. He was shouting "CARLISLE! CARLISLE! HELP!"

"Renesemee can you hear me honey?" I could hear how stressed my voice was.

"Ness, honey come on wake up!" Jake begged as he reached out for her lifeless hand. Edward grabbed Jacob's hand and said through gritted teeth, "Don't you DARE touch my daughter."

Carlisle soon appeared. The rest of the family was trailing behind him. Alice. Esme. Emmett. Rosalie. And Jasper. They all had worried expressions on their face when they saw Nessie sprawled out across the couch with her eyes closed.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as he checked Renesemee's hand for a pulse.

"She fainted." Edward said. Then he mumbled, "thanks to the dumb dog,"

I shot him a glance that said 'please tell me what's going on' glance and then he said, "She thinks she's…she's…Bella we will talk about it later with Renesemee and-and Jacob," he said Jacob's name like he was disgusted. That's when it clicked and I just knew something was wrong.


End file.
